


Deleted and Alternate Scenes

by ScaryScarecrows



Series: The Autumn Effect [19]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Outtakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScaryScarecrows/pseuds/ScaryScarecrows
Summary: Old versions and outtakes from my multi-chapter stories.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The following is a collection of scenes which, for whatever reason, were not included in or were rewritten for my multi-chapter stories. As of right now, these stories are: All Those Things You Fear, Through the Eyes of Madness, and Down the Rabbit Hole. They *can* be read alone, but you should read the stories they came from first, due to potential spoilers. I'll tell you where things came from and add some 'location notes' where necessary.
> 
> I forgot to put this scene into All Those Things You Fear. Really. Be gentle-my teachers follow the 'death by exams' way of life. It comes early on-before Kitty finds out about Granny's birds.

"Dear god, Jonathan, you look like death."

"M'fine."

"You look terrible. Lean over."

He leans over and lets her put her hand on his forehead. He doesn't really like the sensation of human contact.

"You're burning up."

He has nothing to say to that. She drops her hand and gets up, only to come back with a blanket.

"I don't…"

" _There_ we go. How are you feeling?"

Much warmer, actually, but still. He was fine to begin with and he's fine now.

"M'fine." he says again. She frowns at him and he shrugs. True's true. "Honest."

"For heaven's sake, love." Love? She hasn't called him that before. Now there's a fluttery feeling in his stomach. "You don't look good, not at all."

"I don't feel very well." he admits. She doesn't look surprised.

"Go home and go to bed."

"I don't feel that bad."

She give him an odd look.

"Lie down, then. Honestly, you look like death."

He sneezes-that can't be winning him any points here-and resists a bit when she tugs on his sweater to make him lie down. He ends up on the bed with the blanket around his shoulders and his head in her lap. He doesn't recall wanting to do this, but he's comfortable anyway.

"Kitty, I don't…"

"Be quiet, you sound like a dying frog." He sighs. "You really should go home and get some sleep, love."

There's that word again, followed by the fluttery feeling in his stomach. He knows it really doesn't mean much, but he likes it anyway.

"Kitty…"

"I mean it."

He shrugs and nestles into her lap. This really is quite comfortable. He'll just have to remember that it isn't permanent.

"No."

"Go to sleep, then. Sweet dreams, love." He feels her take his glasses off and wonders if she'll ask him for homework help now. That's all people ever want. Well, that and their own personal punching bag.

She doesn't ask for anything and after a few minutes, he hears her open a book. Wow. Maybe she's waiting for him to be nearly asleep to spring something on him.

"Jonathan, are you all right?"

"Yes."

"You're tense."

That's normal. She'll figure it out eventually. Or not-nobody else has. Then again, everybody else is an idiot.

"Mm."

"Just go to sleep."

He shivers and feels her tug the blanket around his shoulders. Well? Isn't she going to bother him about homework or something?

"I don't want to write your essay, Kitty." There. Better to get it out of the way now.

"What on…why in the world would you be writing my essay? I can write my own essay."

Huh?

"But…"

"For heaven's sake…is that what you think? That I'm using you?"

Well, it won't be the first time! He's not an idiot, thank you very much!

"Um…"

"Don't be a goose."

But…but…oh, never mind. He's confused and now he has a headache. Maybe he's delirious or something.

"Go to sleep."

He's very, very confused and at a loss for what to say. Perhaps he should keep his mouth shut and just not move.

"But I…"

"I mean it, Jonathan. You need to either go home and go to bed or go to sleep."

Sleep…sleep sounds great right now. He's very comfortable, perhaps…

"Sorry."

"Shh. Sweet dreams, love."

There's that word again. Maybe she's serious after all.

He keeps his eyes closed and grips the blanket. He doesn't really want to entertain the idea that she is serious, because then she'll arrange some sort of humiliating prank. They always do. That said, she _sounded_ serious, and nothing's happened yet, and…oh, forget it. He'll worry about this later.

"Kitty?"

"Yes?"

He doesn't remember what he was going to say. Dammit.

"Never mind."

She ruffles his hair-was that really necessary?-and picks up her book again. He yawns and hopes she really is serious.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An alternate scene from Through the Eyes of Madness. It would have been located right before Rachel Dawes goes to Arkham and things go to hell. You know, if my night in was ruined, I might be homicidal, too.

Jonathan lay back on the couch with his wine glass in his hand, listening to the rain mingling with the stereo. They'd come home early tonight-one of his more loyal employees was overseeing things, no one needed his urgent attention…ah. At last, a night in. It had been too long.

Then the phone rang.

_I didn't hear that._

**_God DAMMIT, who is it now?_ **

Nothing short of a suicide was dragging him down there, and that was only if a pack of lawyers was descending on the asylum at that very moment. And that. Was. FINAL.

"Crane."

"Doctor Crane? This is Amy Morris, from the DA's office?"

Really? Really? It was eight o' clock at night! And it was his first night off in months!

_Calm. I am calm. Namaste._

**_That BITCH!_ **

_Truer words were never spoken._

"What can I do for you?"

_Kill you horribly? It's tempting. Perhaps I'll start by removing your vocal cords._

**_I like that._ **

"Rachel Dawes wants to see you about Carmine Falcone."

He should have known.

He took a sip of his wine and tried to keep his voice level.

"I'll see her first thing in the morning, then."

"Sh-she's…um…she's already on her way there."

"I see." More wine. Losing his temper with this girl wouldn't get him anywhere. "I will be there as soon as I possibly can."

He hung up and drained the glass. **_Damn_** that Rachel Dawes, damn her to the ninth circle of Hell!

**_We'll have to get rid of her. You know she'll want him to pee in a cup or something._ **

_Yes. I know._

**_Yay._ **

He got up and went to knock on the bathroom door. Kitty wasn't going to like this.

"If you're a serial killer, I've got a razor blade and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"It's only me."

"I have a headache."

**_Can tonight get any worse?_ **

_Shut up._

"I have bad news. May I come in?"

"If you must."

His glasses immediately fogged up upon opening the door.

"We have to go back to Arkham."

"Why." He knew it! She was mad. Well, that made two of them.

**_Aw, a united front!_ **

"Because Rachel Dawes is on her way there to see about Falcone."

She stuck her head out of the shower. There was a puff of soap on her shower cap and he would have started laughing if the situation hadn't been so serious.

"Say that again."

"Rachel Dawes is on her way there to see about Falcone."

"Okay."

She ducked back in. The water ran for a few more minutes. Then…

"That whore!"


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact! This scene was the very first 'Crane-fic' I wrote. Ever. I thought he needed a hug…needless to say, things snowballed from there. In case it isn't obvious, this is an earlier version of 'Kitty finding out about Granny's birds'.

When she comes back with her tea, she very nearly drops it. Jonathan has materialised in her room-she _knew_ he was a vampire!-and is standing awkwardly in the middle of it. He's shivering and bloody and wet from the rain. His glasses are gone. She wonders how he made it over here without walking into a tree.

"Jonathan?" He doesn't look up. She sets her tea down and tugs him over to the bed. "Sit down…good god…"

He doesn't say anything. She gnaws on her lip.

"Okay…I'll be right back. Don't move."

He still doesn't look at her. She nips downstairs for another blanket and a towel. On her way back, she grabs some of her father's pyjamas off the couch. He'll never notice.

She's half-expecting Jonathan to be gone when she gets back, but he's still huddled on her bed. Good.

"Take your shirt off." _That_ gets him to look up and shake his head. "Yes. Right now."

He drops his eyes again and shrugs his shirt-what remains of it, anyway-over his head. Dear god. He's a mess of blood and scratches and old scars, and she can count his ribs. Hell, she can practically see his spine through his stomach.

"Oh, _Jonathan_ …"

"It's been worse." His voice is raspy. "She's left me out there all night before."

He sneezes and hunches back over again. Kitty makes him sit up enough to let her look at a particularly deep scratch on his collarbone.

Half an hour later, he's cleaned up and warmed up and almost asleep. God, he looks exhausted.

"You're not going back there."

"I have to."

"Not tonight, you don't."

"Kitty, I…"

"What if you get an infection? Or they peck out your eyes or something? What else does she _do_?"

He shakes his head.

"You don't want to know."

The way he says it makes her think that he's right. Fine. She'll get it out of him tomorrow, after he's had some rest. And once she's figured out what to do.

"Okay." she says softly. "Lie down."

"What?"

"You heard me. Lie down."

He doesn't argue. Good. She doesn't feel like arguing, even if this is the one chance she has to win one.

"Kitty?"

"Go to sleep."

He burrows into the blanket she brought him and watches her get the light.

"Thank you."

"Does anyone know?"

"No. Not this."

Okay. That's…she doesn't know what to say.

"When were you going to tell me?"

He doesn't answer. She leans over to kiss his head and he closes his eyes.

"Sweet dreams, love."

He still doesn't say anything.

She reaches over to take his hands. He doesn't pull back. Good.

"Kitty."

"Yes."

He moves so his head is resting against her shoulder.

"Sleepy. Night."

And that's all he says for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially, I was going to have Granny 'found'. But it made for creepy points if she stayed in the chapel forever, and I don't really think Jonathan would push his luck by reporting an accident.

Kitty's impressed at the turnout for the crazy old bat. She's even more impressed at all the lies these people are telling Jonathan. 'You poor boy, you must be devastated, if you need anything at all…'

She doesn't believe a word of it. Once all the drama is over, they'll go back to their little houses with their screaming brats and overly-detailed crucifixes on the wall. These people make her sick.

She has to give it to Jonathan, really, for putting up with this. He's even faked a couple of tears over the course of the service. Not bad. Even now he's standing by the door, shivering and telling everyone that he's in shock about what happened. He was, after all, the one to find the body. Or what was left of it after the birds were through. When Kitty hugs him, however, she finds him shaking from suppressed _laughter_.

"I hate these people." he murmurs into her hair.

"Feeling's mutual, I'm sure."

"Shock…how stupid can they be?"

She goes to pull back-surely they've been standing here long enough-and he doesn't let go.

"You have to protect me from the pot pie brigade."

"It's free food, quit complaining."

"From these people? They'll poison me."

Sometimes she wonders if they might at least try.

"Just go home and get some rest, love." she says, hoping people will hear her and start _going_ already. Fucking ghouls. All right, so it was messy-they'll never know how messy-but there's no reason to lurk.

"I'll be going home to burn that damn bible of hers." he mutters darkly. "And set out some poison for those birds."

She wishes him luck with that. Crows are clever, they won't take anything from him.

"If you need anything…"

"Thanks, Kitty."

He finally releases her in time for a swarm of women bearing food-what do you know, a few of them _are_ carrying pot pies!-to descend upon him. He's on his own for that.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I wish otherwise, this is a 'what if'. I did try to stick to the film plot in 'Through the Eyes of Madness', you know. Mostly. But ohh, if I ever get my hands on that goddamned Batman…I am calm. Honest.

The realization hit Jonathan with a jolt. The book he'd been reading slipped from his fingers and hit the floor with a nasty _thwack!_ Kitty stirred against his chest but otherwise didn't react. He didn't even care.

How could he have been so _stupid_? He used dangerous chemicals all the time and he had never been this stupid!

**_What's up, Jonny-boy?_ **

_Toxin._

Scarecrow was silent. Jonathan could almost see his eyes getting big.

How could he have forgotten to immunize himself against his own toxin? Accidents happened all the time, and the strain they had now didn't just wear off. Oh, god, if there had been a mishap…

"Kitty. Kitty, wake up."

"Sod off."

"Kitty."

"What."

"Toxin."

"Not now."

"Immunizations."

That got her up. She stared at him.

"We…"

"Tomorrow morning."

She flopped back, a sudden weight on his chest. He fumbled around for his book, realized that he'd lost his page, and set it on the nightstand.

Talk about a bullet dodged. He jerked the lamp chain and plunged the room into darkness. At least he'd remembered, but he wouldn't feel relaxed until the antidote was safely in his body instead of its test tube.

Thank god for insomnia. It might have just saved his sanity.

**_What sanity?_ **

_You know what I meant._

**_Night, kiddo._ **

_Night, Scarecrow._


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to have Wayne and Crane meet sans masks, before Batman gets set on fire. From Through the Eyes of Madness. Threw things off a bit, though. Alas.

He didn't want to go. He hated parties. And Wayne…from what he'd heard, Wayne was an idiot.

But he'd given a fair amount of money to Arkham recently. He'd come up with an excuse to leave early if it got to be too much. Suicidal patient or something.

"Ready?"

"Spare me."

"You'll be fine. Hold still." She reached up to straighten his tie. "There. Shall we, Doctor?"

He'd always liked that black dress. She looked good in it and the zipper never got stuck.

**_I hate it when that happens._ **

_Down, boy._

**_You brought it up, not me._ **

_Knock it off, we have to be in public._

**_You'd make me suffer alone?_ **

_Yes._

**_Jerk._ **

_I've been called worse._

This was a terrible thing to say, but he really, really hoped someone would try to hang themselves with the sheets within the hour. They didn't need to be successful, they just needed to try it.

Although if he hated them enough, success was fine.

**_You're awful._ **

_Yes, well…just because they were stupid enough to get caught…_

**_Come on, Jonny. I'll take over if I have to._ **

_You will do no such thing. Behave._

**_Bo-ring!_** Scarecrow sang out. **_But if I must, I must._**

_Thank you._

Traffic, unfortunately, was great and they got there within forty minutes.

_Kill me now._

**_NO! I LIKE LIFE!_ **

"This is sickening." he murmurs, looking at the giant house. "Look at it. Human stupidity and greed at its finest."

"Keep the cynicism to a minimum, love."

"It'll go over their heads."

"Jonathan."

"Fine, fine."

"Be charming."

"I'm always charming."

"Be more charming. Be nice."

Be nice? Being nice hurt!

They were admitted by a butler-a butler! Really?-and led into an overly bright ballroom. There were long tables on the far wall and several people were already milling about, dancing or sipping champagne from fluted glasses.

He hated it already.

"Doctor Crane!"

Ah, Bruce Wayne. Played dead for seven years-probably jet setting, isn't that what these people do?-famous for nothing but money and dead parents.

**_Cry me a river._ **

_Indeed._

"Mr. Wayne." Charming. Must be charming. Maybe try a full smile? No, not this early in the evening. "Thank you for the…"

"Don't mention it." He turned to Kitty and kissed her hand. She gave him a wide smile, but it wasn't a real one. "Have we been introduced?"

"Kitty Richardson, head nurse at Arkham." She accepted a glass of champagne, thereby removing anything for Wayne to grab onto. Ha. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Charmed." He turned to Jonathan again. "Surprised you could find the time to come, with that job."

_Kitty made me._

**_Oh, so that's how you got here?_ **

_Yes._

**_I thought you were being polite._ **

_No. She made me say yes._

**_She 'made you'._ **

_As if you'd have done better._

**_True._ **

"Wouldn't have missed it." he lied. Ugh, this champagne was terrible! Oh, well. He'd just hang on to this glass and not drink any more. "Where have you been all these years, if I may ask?"

"Here and there." A touch evasive. Interesting. Prison? "Excuse me…"

With another phony smile, he went to greet someone that had just arrived.

"I think you ticked him off."

"Good."

"Jonathan…"

"It's not my fault. I was nice." He forced down another sip. "He's hiding something."

"I noticed. Prison?"

"Could be."

"Maybe he's got a crazy wife in the attic."

She shook her head and tugged him over to a throng of people.

"Come on. Be nice."

Ugh. He had a headache already.


End file.
